Doce de Enero
by Skoolld Tribal
Summary: 10:30 AM. Un día menos en la larga lista de sombras del murmurllo de una antigua Hermione Granger. Post Guerra. Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes, escenarios, etc pertenecen a J.K.R lo mio solo es la música y la clase de literatura_

_Doce de Enero_

_10:30 AM_

"_Lo que late en mi pecho no es la razón si no el más sincero y puro amor…"_

Abrió los ojos enormemente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de cruento carmesí. Sus labios azules o tal vez tan blancos como su propia piel se entreabrieron dejando pasar una frenética ráfaga de aliento a farmacéuticos. Sus cejas se curvaron y con un brillo insuperable las ambarinas gemas que adornaban el rostro enmarcado de bucles castaños iluminaron el lugar tanto o más que el sol que hace tiempo no se asomaba por Londres.

Dejó a un lado el libro de pasta negra y espesa tras cerrarlo y se puso de pie. Dio unos pasos y sus rodillas amenazaron con flexionarse pero como tantas veces en su vida la _razón_ rigió absolutistamente al fino y pálido cuerpo de la antigua Gryffindor.

Hace mucho tiempo había abandonado Hogwarts y hace casi el mismo periodo de tiempo la paz se había instaurado en la comunidad mágica no sin dejar un agridulce sabor en la boca de mas de una persona. Un amargor total y rotundo en las de un pelirrojo y un morocho de gafas. Una pesadumbre en el alma de una inocente Ravenclaw de cara aniñada y el alma desecha a la hermana que la castaña nunca tuvo, pero la sonrisa que esta poseía en sus labios era invencible. Porque estaba viva, porque estaba con ellos…

…y sin él…

Siguió caminando y sus pasos mutaron a trotes. La blanca bata que traía se ondeaba al compás de sus rítmicos pasos, aquel blanco instalado en ese puro y virginal cuerpo le otorgaban una belleza única. La hacían lucir radiante. La sonrisa de todas las quincenas del mes se abría paso en la palidez insana de ese rostro y la volvía una persona normal. La frescura e inocencia de sus movimientos la regresaban a la infancia. Su ondulado cabello castaño perfectamente cuidado la hacía parecer una diosa. Y eso era una diosa, que vivía en el Olimpo, lejos, ajena a todo y a todos.

Aceleró el paso y su sonrisa se mantuvo firme a pesar de casi caer de cara al blanco suelo de la habitación. Corría porque era libre de perjuicios y leyes, porque para ella no existían normas ni estereotipos. Porque aunque la loza albina del piso estuviera tan fría como el mismísimo hielo del polo norte no lograba detenerla en su misión. Porque aunque la brisa gélida congelara sus brazos y resecara sus labios ella debía correr hasta el fondo de la habitación. Allí donde quería que él la esperase. Donde se reencontraría con la calidez de su cuerpo, en donde encontraría el protector rodeo, el lugar en donde ese gris profundo, inexplorable y tan familiar y a la vez lejano para ella se encontraba.

Este día era distinto. No era un día de enero frío e inexorable, carente de estilo y monótono, no había necesidad de pensar en agujas o pastillas. Tampoco necesitaba analizar demasiado el horario del hospital para poder encaminarse a la biblioteca. Este día era dedicado único y enteramente a él. Sin miedos o preocupaciones, sin temor, sin aflicción, sin llantos esporádicos o gritos desgarradores a las tres de la madrugada en medio de una oscura y dolorosa llovizna.

Ese día no importaba si la bata blanca que San Mungo otorgaba a los residentes de la planta del departamento Psiquiátrico era muy ligera o muy anticuada. Poco interesaba que sus pies desnudos se hubieran encontrado con un pedazo del cenicero que hace unas horas una compañera de Hermione había arrojado al suelo. Para esas horas ya no le importaba que sus pasos dejaran una fina y larga marca de sangre. O que los músculos del cuerpo se le desgarrasen en el recuerdo.

Acentuó la sonrisa y se abandonó a si misma cuando sus manos, pequeñas y delgadas, se aferraron con fuerza al pecho del hombre que se encontraba en el umbral de la estancia. Apegó su mejilla al pecho del recién llegado y sonrió.

_Sus pasos creaban un increíble eco a lo largo y ancho del casi deshabitado pasadizo. Fruncía el ceño en su máximo y sus mejillas rojas como el color de su casa resaltaban su perfecto rostro cubierto por esporádicas pecas. Apretó los puños escondidos por las largas mangas de la túnica negra. No había necesidad de aguzar el oído para saber que él ya le estaba siguiendo de nuevo. Solo tenías que ser Hermione Jane Granger para reconocer al instante el olor que el cuerpo de ese rubio desprendía. _

_Sus oídos solo captaban el boom boom histérico del órgano que luchaba contra el pecho de la castaña y delgada mujer. Resopló indignada y con una rápida y eficaz mirada de soslayo analizó el lugar. No había nada. Ni una puerta. Ni un recodo. Ni una persona. Ni un fantasma. Ni siquiera Peeves se tomaba la molestia de rescatarla. Ni Filch y la señora Norris acudían a ella con una papeleta y una amenaza a ser renegada de su puesto de prefecta y premio anual._

_Pero claro, había olvidado el porqué de su interminable y agitada caminata. Había olvidado que se trataba del aristócrata, narcisista, egocentrista, absolutista y descarado heredero de Lucius Malfoy de quien-nunca aceptaría- huía. _

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente y con un casi imperceptible gemido de dolor fue estrellada su espalda contra el muro de piedra que a su lado se había encontrado hace unos segundos. Abrió con temor los ojos y se encontró con los grises que tanto la cautivaban, aquel laberinto en el que su alma se perdía y no luchaba por abandonar, aquel placer que era otorgado a su sentido visual, aquel gris tan parecido y a la vez distinto al de una día lluvioso. _

_Se sobresaltó al sentir el cuerpo ni tan musculoso ni tan flaco del rubio pegado al de ella, no puso la resistencia que hace unos meses cuando él colocó sus manos en las curvas de su cintura. Notó uno o más mechones cayendo rebeldemente por la frente del chico y luchó soberanamente por no apartarlos de ahí con mimos. Fingió- porque eso era lo que hacía- su mejor cara de enojo y seriedad._

_-Suéltame ya, Malfoy-exigió ella, con el mismo tono que en su tercer año solía utilizar con él._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto él en un susurro ronco y apenas audible._

_-No te parece suficiente, solo les falto lanzarse imperdonables a ti y a Ron. Harry tuvo que intervenir porque si no ninguno de los dos salía entero de esa pelea que fue, por cierto, totalmente estúpida. Aún no lo entiendo, de verdad…_

_-El zanahorio se lo buscó, él empezó todo…_

_Estaba Mal. Lo sabía y se había cansado de ponerle malas caras en señal de reproche. Odiaba y estaba muy por debajo de lo que ella consideraba horrorizante que sus amigos fueran insultados, más aún las personas que eran como sus hermanos. Intentó alejarlo de sí pero no pudo. Empero había algo que debía admitir, lo gracioso que le resultaba presenciar la celosa actitud de Draco. Actitud que adquiría cuando estaba muy cerca de alguien que no fuera una chica o Harry._

_-Te he dicho que no le llames así y tanto tú como él se ganaron el castigo que les impuso el profesor-agregó ella._

_-Como sea, hasta Slughron casi arroja todo lo comido en el mes a mi caldero de lo asqueado que estaba, hasta el calamar gigante hubiese muerto ahogado por las babas que dejaba caer Weasley._

_-Te he dicho ya unas novecientas cincuenta y dos veces que entre Ron y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos, además ambos sabíamos que esto afectaría a más de uno…_

_-¿Esto?… ¿a que te refieres con "esto"?-preguntó causando estragos en el cerebro de la castaña, su aliento a menta fresca se introducía con violencia en el ama de la Gryffindor. Acerco la nariz a la de ella y la refregó con suavidad logrando un leve temblor en las piernas de la acosada chica._

_-Esto…yo… ¡suéltame ya!-chilló nerviosa- Estamos en medio de una pasadizo bastante concurrido si alguien nos ve…_

_-Me importa lo mismo que un rábano que alguien nos vea…_

_-Estás demente-agregó en un suspiro. Él sonrió seductoramente y hundió la nariz en el castaño cabello. Aspiró el aroma y se sintió morir-Tu caso es como para que lo estudien…_

_Cerró los ojos y así los mantuvo unos segundos. Los abrió y sintió su boca invadida nuevamente por las violentas provocaciones del rubio. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se abandonó al beso. Sonrió en la caricia._

_-Iremos juntos a San Mungo-bromeó roncamente Draco y Hermione respondió con un beso._

Se aferró con mayor fuerza a la túnica color verde de aquel hombre. Dejo caer dos pequeños cristales que rodaron hasta dar con la tela a la que humedecieron. El rastro de las primeras lágrimas pronto fue borrado gracias a un mar de las mismas. Apego totalmente el rostro y el llanto continuó, siempre era igual, siempre era él pero en realidad no lo era.

Se sintió abrazada, protegida, querida, pero no era ese calor el que ella buscaba. Su cuerpo frío se removió nervioso entre los brazos del aquel hombre. Leves temblores colmaron el cuerpo de Hermione quien no cesaba de llorar. La castaña se sintió morir otra vez, porque sus sueños volvían a ser rotos y lloraba porque muy en el fondo conocía la verdad.

El medimago Longbottom le lanzaba miradas colmadas de tristeza a su antigua compañera de casa. Aquella chica alegre, inteligente y dulce se había convertido a un suave soplo de vida. A un murmullo de la realidad. Su vida era una mentira, porque aunque todos creían que ella no escuchaba, él sabía que si lo hacía. Él sabía que cuando Ginny y Luna le dijeron aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto que Draco ya no estaba, Hermione no solo había oído, si no que además había sentido el dolor. Él vio ese brillo en el iris miel, él observó la forma en la que su mirada se había desviado a la ventana para observar la lluvia, porque el cielo lloraba junto con su corazón.

Sintió como los brazos de la castaña se aflojaban en torno a su cuerpo. La vio retirarse con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro y caminar hacia la ventana. Posó sus manos en el vidrio que lucía opaco gracias al frío de aquellos días. Vio a través del reflejo como se limpiaba las lágrimas y comprendió la mirada que le lanzó. Hermione no hablaba y su voz era una triste y melancólica melodía para los Gryffindor.

Neville sacó la varita del bolsillo y murmuró el hechizo que destrabaría la ventana. Sonrió cuando Hermione abrió la misma y tembló por el frío. Ella se estremeció ante la brisa congelante que se escurrió por entre la fina tela que la cubría y sonrió alegre y gloriosa a la humedad que le golpeaba el rostro. Alargó un níveo brazo hasta la cama y cogió el cuadernillo que reposaba junto al libro que había estado leyendo. Su rostro se volvió serio.

Abrió el cuadernillo, cogió la pluma que dentro de este se había encontrado y comenzó a dibujar lo que sus ojos sin brillo alguno veían. Neville comprendió la acción, ya había visto mucho de sus dibujos antes, dibujos en los que siempre una sombra resaltada en el gris de la tinta aparecía y él y todos sabían que esa figura era Draco, porque él estaba con ella, porque aunque ambos ya no estuvieran para los otros, estaban juntos. Siempre lo estarían ya que no sabían otra cosa más que amarse.

La castaña sonreía, porque siempre había sabido la verdad. Estaba loca de remate porque no le importaba más la realidad, la paz no era mejor que el caos y la muerte si él no estaba. El sol no brillaba para ella nunca, no le gustaba el sol. A ella le gustaba el gris, el frío, la noche, las noches que recordaba a través de rápidas imágenes, le gustaba el verde botella, le gustaba Draco.

…

Neville Longbottom maldijo al ya antes maldecido Voldemort horas después del ataque nervioso que sufrió Hermione en la noche. Ese cuerpo débil y gastado no aguantaría muchas crisis más. Todas las flores del mundo en aquella habitación del hospital para brujas y magos no ayudarían a la castaña. Las pastillas y dosis de aletargantes seguirían pudriendo su cuerpo por dentro aunque por fuera ella seguiría sonriendo.

Sonriendo porque si la llama de fuego de su vida se desvanecía, el gris de sus ojos regresaría. La razón regresaría una vez que su cuerpo más frío que el propio hielo experimentase el vértigo que recordaba haber sentido millares de veces en la clase pociones que Slytherin y Gryffindor habían compartido en el pasado. El sol saldría solo si una serpiente albina, bajo tierra, hacía una mueca a la leona furiosa que encerraba el cristal de aquel cuerpo sin razón, sin amor, sin sazón.

_Hermione Granger __**murió**__ un doce de enero en el que Bellatrix Lestrange robó por última vez la razón de una persona, ella murió de alma y corazón el mismo día en el que Draco dejó de respirar._

_Hola_

_En realidad no planeaba colgar esto dado que de alguna manera u otra me dan ganas de cambiarlo cada 2x3 pero no aguantaba más tenerlo allí y no ponerlo, así que me decidí –aún no sé como- y aquí 'ta…_

_Debo admitir que siempre me dio algo parecido al miedo hacer un oneshot y no conseguía forma de hacerlo, pero…luego de una clase de literatura el drama pasó por mi cabeza… espero que les guste porque la idea en sí a mi me agradó…en fin…_

_Cuídense_

_**M**__ell.__**R**__ussell_


End file.
